Battle For Shopville/Final 5 Words of Wisdom
Final Five Words of Wisdom is the twenty-second episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the final four contestants compete in the last contest of the season. Transcript *Pina Pinapple: Hey Freda, I'm wondering who voted for me last episode. *Freda Fern: Well, it definitely wasn't me! *Pina Pineapple: That's certainly good to know, Freda. Still, that leaves Sarah Fairy Cake and Slick Breadstick. *Slick Breadstick: Well, it wasn't me. I voted Strawberry Kiss' sister. *Pina Pineapple: So that leaves Sarah Fairy Cake. But why did she vote me? *Sarah Fairy Cake: Remember TSGA 4? You froze me just because I called you well-read! *Pina Pineapple: Oh yeah. *Announcer: Well, since we did Cake at Stake already last episode, it's time for the contest. The contest *Announcer: The 22nd contest, inspired by Ten Words of Wisdom, is to explain why you want Small Mart. Your response must be no more and no less than five words long. I will score your responses out of 10. The contestant with the best response wins immunity. The contest ends February 6th. Results *Announcer: Well, you sure are quick. It looks like everyone did the challenge. Like last time, we'll go alphabetically, which means Freda Fern is first. *Freda Fern: Small Mart is the BEST! *Announcer: Nice to hear from someone who didn't know what Small Mart was in TSGA 4. *Freda Fern: Hey, that was over five years ago! *Announcer: Anyway, you get an 8. Next is Pina Pineapple. *Pina Pineapple: It was stolen from me... *Announcer: I'm impressed you remember the TSG finale, so you get a 9. Sarah Fairy Cake, you're next. *Sarah Fairy Cake: It's because I am famous. *Announcer: I'm not sure I understand... *Sarah Fairy Cake: That's why I want Small Mart. *Announcer: Of course. Now I understand. However, your response gets a 6. *Sarah Fairy Cake: That's fine. I'm not that good with this kind of contest, anyway. *Announcer: Last but not least is Slick Breadstick. *Slick Breadstick: Small Mart sounds like fun. *Announcer: Just like your response, which gets you an 8. So Pina Pineapple wins immunity, and it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. You should know the drill by now. Begin casting your votes. *(Everyone votes) *Announcer: The votes are coming in again. See below. *Announcer: And the next contestant eliminated: Slick Breadstick. *Sarah Fairy Cake: I don't understand! Why would anyone vote for Slick Breadstick? He's such a great guy! *Pina Pineapple: He got the lowest score, and he's also a debuter. I can't think of any other reason to vote Slick Breadstick. *Freda Fern: I'm sure no one here has anything against you, Slick. *Slick Breadstick: Well, I actually voted for myself, and I think my other voter was Freda Fern, and she explained her reason for voting me last episode. *Announcer: Well, Slick, I bet you're glad you made it this far. *Slick Breadstick: I Sure am. *(Slick Breadstick is sent to the TLC.) Epilogue *Sarah Fairy Cake: So it all ends next episode. *Freda Fern: Yeah. *Pina Pineapple: Who's going to win? *Freda Fern: I guess we'll find out next episode.